This invention relates generally to a rapid release mechanism and in particular, to apparatus that is ideally suited to rapidly close a valve in the event an unsafe condition is sensed.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,311,898; 5,599,003 and 5,601,275, devices have been developed for rapidly closing valves when a potentially harmful condition is detected. Many of the prior art devices are solenoid or spring activated with the solenoid or spring exerting a continuing force upon the valve actuator when the valve is in operation. This load is generally relatively high and can produce unwanted wear and fatigue on the valve operating mechanism. In addition, the continuously energized solenoid can consume a relatively high amount of energy, thus increasing the operational cost of the valve.
Many quick release devices are required to operate in remote locations under rather harsh environmental conditions. The devices sometimes are not required to release for long periods of time. Accordingly, it is highly desirous that the devices that are forced to operate under these adverse conditions must be highly reliable. However, many quick release devices found in the prior art are rather complex and involve a number of inter-related moving parts. As the complexity of the devices and the number of inter-related components increase the reliability of the equipment most often decreases and, as such, their usefulness under harsh operating conditions is seriously diminished.